kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Ash Carbide
|seiyuu = Tomoaki Maeno |voiceactor = Austin Lee MatthewsAustin Lee Matthews Twitter (accessed: May 9, 2019) at @amtraxVA Austin Lee Matthews Twitter (accessed: October 22, 2019) at @amtraxVA |birthDate = S.1189 |birthPlace = Hamel, Erebonia |gender = Male |height = 180 cm |likes = * Hamburgers * Red (colour) *Bread pudding |occupation = Student |affilliation = Thors Branch Campus |nationality = Erebonian |weapon_Sen_III_IV = Varia axe |orbment_Sen_III_IV = Fire, Mirage |SlashType_Sen_III_IV = A |ThrustType_Sen_III_IV = A |PierceType_Sen_III_IV = — |StrikeType_Sen_III_IV = A |image = Ash Garbide (Sen III).png |relatives = * Jan (father) * Emily (mother) * Ellen (foster mother)}}Ash Carbide (アッシュ・カーバイド ) is a student at the Thors Branch Campus. Profile Ash was born as Johan in S.1189, in Hamel, Erebonia, to Jan and Emilia. Childhood Johan was the youngest of the four children that lived in Hamel, the others being Leonhardt, Karin and Joshua Astray. He was too young to play with them and the Astrays considered him a bother. Joshua did look forward to him growing up, so they would be able to play together and even considered him a little brother. Johan was particularly fond his mother's bread pudding. Hamel Tragedy Johan lost both his parents at the age of 3 when jaeger drop-outs raided Hamel on 23 April S.1192. During their escape, Karin and Joshua found the corpses of Jan and Emilia and assumed Johan would also have fallen victim to the raid. He managed to escape the attack, running away barefooted and crying along the mountain path. When he reached the South Sutherland Highway, he ran into Migel. Migel had come to Parm to meet with a peddler and went out on the highway for a smoke. Hearing the gunshots, he immediately went back into town and decided to take Johan with him back to Raquel. Migel did not know what to do with the boy who had been unable to mutter a word. After a couple of days soldiers started to snoop around and Migel decided he had to get rid off Johan for both Erebonia's and Johan's sake. He gave him some mira and took him to Ellen, an attractive hostess of the place he frequently visited in an attempt to arouse her pity. Without asking questions, she took Johan in. Since the tragedy, he suffered from an ache in his left eye and constantly hears a voice telling him to "kill the vile one", symptoms later ascribed to the curse of the Great One. On her deathbed, his Ellen told him that she was happy to have met him and thankful to Migel for introducing them. At this point, Johan had already settled on a new name, Ash Carbide, to leave his past behind him. Ash grew up as a delinquent youth. During the Erebonian Civil War, he formed a youth group known as Fafnir to fight off brigands that attacked Raquel, almost killing them but ultimately driving them off. Even the Bracer Guild and Imperial Army of Erebonia caught wind of his brave efforts. He rejected all their invitations, however, and decided to enroll at Thors Branch Campus following the advice of someone who is familiar with his past. It is later revealed this was Lechter Arundel, who informed him that signing up for Thors II would prove to be a shortcut to learn about his own past. Ash followed his advice so he could verify everything first-hand. Search for answers Ash initially ends up in Class VIII under instructor Randolph Orlando. He signs up for the Literature Club. After the field study in Crossbell, Ash (along with Musse Egret) are transferred to Class VII per Principal Aurelia Le Guin's decision. He fights with a so-called varia axe. The blade of the axe can be extended, making Ash a tricky fighter for his opponents. On July 18, S.1206, Ash, together with others who participated in the search-and-destroy mission of Hercules a day prior, attend a celebration in the Valflame Palace organised by the imperial family. Guided by the curse, Ash sneaks off and assault a butler, using his costume as a disguise. Wielding a Republic-made gun he had stolen from a unconsciousness Hercules member the day before, he infiltrates the imperial parlour. Holding Emperor Eugent Reise Arnor III and Chancellor Giliath Osborne at gunpoint, he wailingly asks who to kill for his curse to subside. Eugent tells him he is the one that should be shot. Ash opens fire at the emperor, fulfilling the prophecy foretold in the seventh Black Record. The following day, Chancellor Osborne declares that he interprets the attack of a 'Calvard spy' as a declaration of war from the Republic, announcing a state-wise mobilization. Ash was captured, but amidst the confusion caused by the Great Twilight rescued by Aurelia and the Weissland Army, still unconsciousness in the Panzer Soldats' hands. Character Notes Gameplay Weapons Crafts Brave Order Orbment Gallery Ash Carbide - S-Craft (Sen III).png|S-Craft Ash Carbide - S-Craft Zoom (Sen III).png|S-Craft zoom Ash Carbide - Bust (Sen III).png|Portrait Ash Carbide - SD Model (Sen III).png|SD model Ash Carbide - Casual Clothes (Sen III).png|Casual clothes Ash Carbide - Weapon 1 (Sen III).png|Weapon Design Ash Carbide (Dengeki artwork).jpg|Promotional Artwork Ash - Screenshot (Sen III).jpg|Pre-production screenshot Ash - Screenshot (Sen III) 02.jpg|Pre-production screenshot Ash - Screenshot (Sen III) 03.jpg|Pre-production screenshot Ash Carbide Flashback 1 - Visual (Sen III).jpg|Flashback, foster mother Ash Carbide Flashback 2 - Visual (Sen III).jpg|Flashback, Raquel Hamel Tragedy 2 - Visual (Sen III).jpg|Flashback, memory of the Hamel Tragedy Ash - Sketch (Sen III).jpg|Concept Art Ash Carbide - Initial Proposal 1 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Ash Carbide - Initial Proposal 2 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Ash Carbide - Initial Proposal 3 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Ash Carbide - Initial Proposal 4 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Ash Carbide - Initial Proposal 5 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Ash Carbide - Fine-tuning Sketches 2 (Sen III).png|Fine-tuning sketches Ash Carbide - Fine-tuning Sketches 1 (Sen III).png|Fine-tuning sketches Ash Carbide - Casual Clothes Proposal 1 (Sen III).png|Casual clothes proposal Ash Carbide - Weapon 2 (Sen III).png|Weapon variations Ash Carbide - Battle 1 (Sen III).png|Variant of battle portrait Ash Carbide - Battle 2 (Sen III).png|Variant of battle portrait Ash Carbide - Battle 3 (Sen III).png |Variant of battle portrait Ash Carbide - Link Attack (Sen III).png|Link attack portrait Ash Carbide (Sen IV).png|Full-length Ash Carbide - S-Craft (Sen IV).png|S-Craft Ash Carbide - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg |Pre-production screenshot Ash Carbide - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg |Pre-production screenshot Ash Carbide S-Craft - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot Ash Carbide S-Craft - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot Ash Carbide - Concept Art (Sen IV).png|concept art Trivia * Ash's bonding trophy in is titled "Ash & Chevalier". References }} Category:Characters Category:Thors Military Academy Category:Class VII Category:Class VIII Category:Trails of Cold Steel III Characters Category:Sen no Kiseki IV Characters